Being Mystery Billionaire's Girlfriend
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: Her name is Mikan Sakura. She is 5’6 tall, nice, funny, brown elegant, has a nice family background, has good acting skills and has a nice home and single. And she’s perfect to do the job as our mystery billionaire’s play girlfriend. NxM forever. BR.13!
1. The Ad in the Internet

**Her name is Mikan Sakura. She is 5'6 tall, nice, funny, brown elegant, has a nice family background, has good acting skills and has a nice home and single. And she's perfect to do the job as our mystery billionaire's **_**play**_** girlfriend. NxM forever.**

**Inspired by something I saw in the internet with a slight difference though. Hope you like it!!**

**:: Chapitre 1 ::**

**:: ****インターネットの広告 ****::**

**:: The Ad in the Internet ::**

**::~|| Bloodyraven.13 ||~::**

Mikan Sakura tossed and turned on her bed as her clean, white bed sheet and her light orange coloured blanket was messily moved under her. Her shirt came to her upper waist and her pajamas went up bellow her knee. Her elegant brown hair messily done on her fluffy orange pillow. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were red. Her skin was in the colour of the ivory. Her dark lashes slightly trembled as her orbs behind them were moving as she dreamt. The whistle of the wind rushed to her ear. Her room's window was open. The orange curtains swayed as the wind entered the room. The air ran down her body. The birds landed on her window and chirped, waking her up from her soft slumber.

Mikan sat up, her hair a mess. Her bangs were scattered all over her face. She lifted her hands slowly and sleepily and raked her hair with her bare hands. Her bangs fell smoothly to the side to her rosy cheeks. Her ivory skin glowed as the early sun's rays shone inside and flooded the room. She rose up beside her bed, standing as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and lazily. Her shirt's collar hanging down her shoulder and her pajamas reached the floor. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She came out the bathroom with wet bangs and stoic but sleepy eyes. She faced her standing mirror and moved her head as she scanned her face. Then, she nodded at her reflection with satisfaction and opened her wardrobe and pulled out a yellow layered spaghetti strap and pink leggings with two white stripes at the side. She wore gray with white coloured open heel shoes. Then, she brushed her hair with her comb and put on a yellow coloured headband. She grabbed a bottle of lotion and squeezed it on her palm and applied it to her arms and legs.

_Name: Mikan Sakura_

_Age: 25_

_Height: 5'6_

_Eye Colour: Hazel-brown._

_Hair Colour: Elegant-Brown._

_Status: Single_

_Likes: Sports, movies, arts, music, and friends._

_Hobbies/ Interests: Playing soccer in the afternoons, watching house-movies, drawing portraits or landscapes, listening to music, hanging out with friends and go to places. (Ex. Beach, mall, island, park etc.)_

_Personality: Cheerful, nice, stubborn, sweet, a bit boy-ish, athletic and artistic._

_Small Biography:_

_She grew up with her parents and lived alone at the age of 16. She lives in a nice house her parents made for her and usually hangs out with her friends. She is quite boy-ish and athletic but cheerful and sweet. She has dated men but never actually had any boyfriend. Since she lives alone, she provides herself her own money, food, clothing and the bills. She also takes part time jobs after every one year._

Mikan went outside her room and went down the spiral stairs made of silver stainless steel and varnished redwood. Then, she headed to the right where the kitchen is. The floor was made up of gray coloured marble tile and the walls were covered with faint blue coloured wallpaper with white stripes with pink and violet flowers imprinted on every white stripe. The room was outlined by cobble brick pillars at each corner of the room and the other rooms. The big bow windows were thickly framed with the colour of clean white. The maroon coated family table set at the middle of the room with 6 chairs settled. White placemats were placed in front of each chair. In the middle are two extra placemats with a blue tainted coloured vase with a small bouquet of velvet, red rose, yellow daisy and peach begonia. There were white coated counters with green marble fixed on top. The sink was made of stainless steel and the silver coated stove and oven was beside the counter near a bow window. Glass shelves were plastered on the wall in 3 storeys. The preservatives were placed there and so were other preserved food like canned meat loaf, powdered milk etc.

She plugged in the coffee maker and got a mug and placed it in the coffee maker. Mikan got the mug and sat on a chair and placed the mug on the table. She stood up and went to a corner near the kitchen entrance and pressed a switch for the ceiling fan. The fan was made of plastic and steel. The fan was coloured steel gray and cloud white. Then, Mikan went to her bedroom and got her Toshiba Protégé R500-S5007V portable laptop and went down to the kitchen again. She moved her coffee mug to the side and placed down her laptop. She opened it and turned it on.

Mikan opened the internet explorer and opened her mail. She got three emails that day; one from her friend, the second from her blog and the other was an advertisement. She first opened her friend's email.

_Hi Mikan,_

_How are you? I'll be coming back soon there in Japan. Meet me up in the airport tomorrow at 12:45 pm. I also want you to meet a friend of mine who lives there in Japan. By the way, those pictures you sent me were awesome. So Hotaru's still the same? Hahahaha, oh well. I guess there are some things that never change huh? By the way, New York's fine. Lots of buildings and stuff. I also went to California, Los Angeles and San Francisco. By the way, I bought some presents for you and the others. I hope you'll like it. Send my regards to Hotaru and the others. Bye and take care always._

_Your friend,_

_Ruka Nogi_

Mikan blinked once nonchalantly, "So he's coming back soon…" she said in a whispering tone. Then, she typed her email address on her yahoo messenger box. It was not just ordinarily coloured with the classic yahoo messenger. It was coloured with mystic black with golden mystic swirls. Her desktop background was a full moon with a silhouette of a wolf howling. Then, after a few seconds, the default sound of yahoo messenger was silently heard but clear. She scrolled down the scroll bar and looked for someone online. They were all in SMS mode so, she checked her other emails.

She first checked out the mail from her blog site. Then, just after she read the email from her blog site, she heard her doorbell ring. So, she pushed herself up gently and went to her Maxwell Guest House Door designed door painted with colour white and a silver-gray coloured Canterbury latch/plate with a keyhole bellow it. The door had a square-like window with a blue curtain hanging down in the inside of the house. It was tied to the side so she could see who was outside the door.

Mikan saw a girl with short, jet black hair and stoic amethyst-like coloured eyes. It was her best friend, Hotaru Imai. So, Mikan opened the door and smiled. "Good morning, Hotaru" she greeted. The expressionless girl suppressed a small smile on her lips and nodded once. "Good morning to you too, Mikan" she said softly but least with emotions. Mikan stepped aside and let her enter her house.

Hotaru nodded once again and went to her maroon wallpaper with gold flowers imprinted living room with a golden yellow carpet laid on the white marble floor. A Noguchi glass table with a tint of green and surrounding it are brown fabric Cosmo sofa beds sitting opposite each other. Not far from the sofa bed set is a Plasma Television in a Castella 6600 Entertainment 1 television stand. Rectangular-shaped surround sound stereos stood at its side. At the left side set of shelves of the television stand are books orderly arranged according to its classification. (Adventure, romance etc) Her television set was complete, DVD players, CD players, amplifiers, DJ-set and more. On the right side of each sofa bed, there are Regis Floor 3154 lamps. At a corner of the room, the dirty white coated computer desk stood with a white, glossy Mindy Swivel chair. Then, just behind the computer set, a Chaise Lounger Leather was sitting vertically. The windows' curtains were thickly made with the rich colour of silk gold with green flowers embroidered on it and it reached the floor carpet. Like the kitchen, the room had four cobble brick pillars on each corner.

Mikan went to the windows and tied the curtains to the side. "I'll just get my laptop and make you some coffee" she said. Hotaru sat down at the middle of a sofa bed and looked around the room and tried to familiarize it. To her, the room looked new. She thought that Mikan might have moved the furniture and bought new ones. Then, Mikan came in with two coffee mugs and placed it down the table. She went away again and got her laptop and placed it down near her coffee mug. She leaned a bit and opened the laptop and continued to open her email.

Hotaru still scanned the room then spoke, "You rearranged the furniture and bought new ones huh?"

Mikan nodded, still looking at her laptop. "Yeah, do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah" Hotaru nodded then turned her head on Mikan's laptop. She read the email. It was an advertisement. It seemed to interest her because it talked about a 'billionaire' looking for a fake girlfriend. She leaned to Mikan and read the email.

"This is trash…" Mikan said, frowning.

Hotaru looked at her then back at the email. She saw the price the billionaire was willing to pay.

**500,000 US Dollars**

Then suddenly, Hotaru scrolled down on the email to read more. It had requirements before going to the billionaire's mansion.

**Requirements:**

**Height must be 5'5 or 5'6 tall**

**Status must be ****single****. This is ****strictly**** acknowledged.**

**Charms must be exotic/unique**

**Must be above the I.Q. of 105%**

**You must be nice and friendly**

**You must be charismatic and expresses what you feel. (Stuttering is not permitted)**

**You must be living a good life. Not too poor but not too rich.**

Hotaru became interested. Reading the requirements made her think of one person; and one person only. It was none other than her own best friend – Mikan Sakura. Indeed, Mikan is a smart girl, charming in her own ways, lovable, friendly and nice. During their college, Mikan was good at defending herself with charisma from their professors' questions. She lives in a two-storey house and it's a nice home and she organizes well on occasions. She's not too tall but not too short. And most importantly, she's single.

"Mikan," Hotaru started. "Why don't you enter that job?" she said. "You perfectly fit the requirements…" she said expressionlessly.

Mikan looked at her as if she was an insane woman. "Are you out of your tree? What if this is only a trick or a virus? Then I've been played by those hectic people out there!" she exclaimed.

Hotaru shook her head. "That billionaire in the description is my neighbour. He is single and I heard his servants say something about their master looking for a 'girlfriend'." She said.

"Still," Mikan said. "He's looking for a **fake** girlfriend. And besides, I don't like having a boyfriend yet. I'm still looking for a permanent job"

Hotaru sighed exasperatedly. "Like you said, you don't like having a boyfriend yet and you're looking for a job. This advertisement is _a_ job and it's not for real anyway right? It's only for playing so it's nothing serious." She said. "The man is willing to pay you 500,000 US Dollars." Mikan looked at her lap as she heard what Hotaru told her. "500,000 US Dollars are your 3-year payment on each job you get." Hotaru said.

Mikan can't really think right. What her best friend told her was true. She needs a job badly and soon. Her monthly savings are slowly fading because of the electricity bills, water bills, internet bills and her other needs. And her best friend is right. It's just for show and after those 6 months of faking their relationship, she has her 500,000 dollars.

Mikan sighed, "Okay, I'll take that job" she said in defeat.

Hotaru's lips curved a bit. "Good…" she said. "We will go later this afternoon. Be ready and be presentable" added.

Mikan wasn't shocked at all. In fact, she was used to her hurrying things like that without really going through the matter. But Hotaru's a very intelligent woman and she knows what she's doing. She gets what she wants and no one can stop her from getting it her own way.

"You can't lose this job. So we need to hurry. I bet many women are trying to get their knees done so they can get this job." Hotaru rolled her eyes with sarcasm. Mikan suppressed a laugh. Girls these days are after men with charms, money and power.

'_I wonder who this mystery billionaire is…'_ she thought as she stared at her laptop screen, looking at the email.

**:: End of Chapitre 1 ::**

**:: ****インターネットの広告 ****::**

**:: End of The Ad on the Internet ::**

**Thanks for reading**

**Bloodyraven.13 – signing out.**


	2. Meeting Mr Billionaire

**Her name is Mikan Sakura. She is 5'6 tall, nice, funny, brown elegant, has a nice family background, has good acting skills and has a nice home and single. And she's perfect to do the job as our mystery billionaire's **_**play**_** girlfriend. NxM forever.**

**Inspired by something I saw in the internet with a slight difference though. Hope you like it!!**

**:: Chapitre 2 ::**

**:: ****会合の氏。 億万長者 ****::**

**:: Meeting Mr. Billionaire ::**

**::~|| Bloodyraven.13 ||~::**

**12:00 noon**

Mikan worse a mocha-coloured halter neck with skinny jeans from /Bench and silver sandals from Jeans Jada. She let her hair down and clipped a portion of her hair behind her ear with a butterfly clip. She wore simple jewellery; pearl necklace and pearl bracelet and pearl earrings. Hotaru was always satisfied with her fashion. Sometimes, she even surprises her with her handmade clothes.

Hotaru opened the door and went outside as Mikan came out after her. Mikan locked the door with her keys and placed it inside her white, leather shoulder bag. Hotaru opened her business jacket and got her car keys to her black Mazda. She opened her car and went to the driver's seat as Mikan went to the front passenger seat. She started the engine and then waited for a few moments and then drove off.

**The Mystery Billionaire's Mansion…**

Our mystery billionaire sighed exasperatedly as he has been meeting with different women from 7 in the morn until that noon. He leaned his chin on his palm, bored, as he blinked nonchalantly. A butler stood beside him sternly. There were two men in black near the door just in case.

"Are there any more useless girls coming?" their master asked, hoping none would come.

His butler checked the list, "I believe none, sir"

The raven haired billionaire stretched the collar of his black turtleneck. "Good." He said only.

They were quiet until the butler spoke, "Master, I have a question" he said.

The man didn't look at him and instead played with his pens on his table. "What is it, Morgan?" he asked, ready to answer any question.

"Why are you doing this?"

With that, the raven sighed, "You know my parents expect that I already have a girlfriend. Moreover, a fiancée." He paused for a moment. "Mother called and said to me that she and father will be coming back this weekend and they expect that they will meet my 'girlfriend'…" he said.

"I see…" old Morgan said. "Why is it that they expect that you have a girlfriend?" he asked again.

"It was because of a stupid promise I made before they left. It was two decades ago…" The raven said. "You were 6 then I presume?" Morgan said. The lad could only nod as he remembered the day he promised his beloved parents that when they come back, he has a beautiful girlfriend; a perfect one. It was a stupid promise. But then again, it wasn't stupid when he was young. He was serious of what he meant. The only problem is that he has forgotten and focused on his business and forgot about it.

In his life, he was never serious about women. In fact, he never went serious with them. Sure, he had girlfriends but it was when he was still in middle school. That time, he had different girlfriends after every 3 days. But, when he entered college, he stopped and went serious and focused on his studies. After graduating, he took over his father's recording and audio companies in Japan. Ever since, he never thought of women, until he got his parents' phone call.

Suddenly, a knock was heard. The two men in black opened the wide oak double doors and saw two women. One with long, elegant brown hair and the other with short, silky jet black hair.

"Good afternoon, Hyuuga Natsume" Hotaru greeted nonchalantly.

"Same to you Imai Hotaru…" the raven, Natsume Hyuuga, greeted back.

Mikan looked around the room. There were expensive things in it. Then, the man's voice alarmed her which made her look at him. "So what brings you here with…" Natsume trailed off as if he was asking for Hotaru's companion's name.

"Mikan Sakura" Hotaru said.

"Yes so, why is the famous inventor here with her friend?" He smirked as he leaned back on his black, leather office chair.

"I'm entering her in your audition, Hyuuga" she answered.

Natsume raised a brow, "Oh really? That's nice of you to bring your friend here and watch her get mad over me" he said with sarcasm.

Mikan suddenly spoke. She was a bit insulted. "I'm sorry to interrupt this neighbour-to-neighbour talk but Mr. Hyuuga; I am here to take a job, not to fall head over heels for you. Do I make myself clear?" she snapped.

Natsume was impressed but that was nothing new for her best friend. "Yes, transparently clear" he said with an arched brow. It was a sign that he was impressed or amused at her. Then, he stood from his chair and went around his wooden desk and sat on it in front of the two women. "I believe you're being a bit rude" he said, trying to make her defend herself and at the same time, trying to find out how smart she was.

"I am not being rude. I am only making myself clear before taking an interview. Clearly, it's a statement or shall I say, an agreement" Mikan said forwardly and confidently.

Hotaru looked at Mikan with her eyes then at Natsume. Mikan clearly shown she can handle the situation so, Hotaru decided to go. "I'm going. I have an appointment with some company leaders later this day. Good day, Natsume, Morgan" she said plainly and left.

Natsume just gave a curt nod and as soon as Hotaru was gone and the double doors were closed, he pushed himself from his desk and circled Mikan with crossed arms."Very well…" he said. "So, Mikan Sakura, where do you live?" he asked.

"I live in Cherry Blossom Village" Mikan answered.

"I see…" Natsume stopped in front of her, still arms crossed. "How old are you?" he asked.

"I am 25 years old. I was born at the first day of the first month of the year" she looked at him in the eyed.

Natsume moved his fingers on his chin and thought of a question, "What do think is better to serve; coffee or tea?" he asked.

Mikan looked at him with confusion but just answered his question. "Tea"

"Milk or lemon?" he asked again.

"Well, that will depend on the tea" Mikan said firmly.

"What's the oldest and largest royal residence in the world that is still in use?"

"Windsor Castle in England"

Natsume clapped, "Very good." He said. "Where was the first engineering and technical science university first made?"

"Glasgow, in Scotland" Mikan answered confidently.

He was testing her if she was indeed smart. If she was a friend of a very intelligent inventor with an I.Q. of 250 then she must be smart as well. His stoic neighbour doesn't take idiots for a friend.

"What is the real name of Egypt and who gave Egypt its present name?"

"Misr. Greece gave its name 'Egypt' after the downfall of Dynastic Egypt. The name 'Misr' is still in use of today"

"Does planet Venus tilt as it revolves around the sun? True or False?"

"False. It doesn't have seasons as well"

"What is the strongest magnet in the universe?"

"Neutron star"

"How many days a star is born?"

"18 days"

"Very good, you answered all of my questions" Natsume said, smirking.

"I take that as a compliment" Mikan said.

"I didn't mean it as an insult" he told her.

"But I know you think that Hotaru doesn't take stupid or idiotic people for a friend" she returned his smirk.

"Hn" he only said. "You're in the job, Ms. Sakura"

Mikan nodded and smiled, "That's good then." She said.

"You start working tomorrow. You'll be staying here until the contract is expire" Natsume gave her a document, a proof that she worked for him. "And may I get your personal document" Mikan opened her shoulder bag and handed him a file.

Natsume got the file. "By the way Ms. Sakura, you'll be staying here starting tomorrow. There are some things we need to discuss about" he told her as he scanned her file.

Mikan understood him and nodded, "I'll prepare for the leave tomorrow, Mr. Hyuuga" she said. She was about to turn around when Natsume spoke again.

"Since this job is acting as my girlfriend, you'll be calling me by my first name and I'll be calling you by your first. And by the way, no more formal speeches unless it is with my parents"

Mikan blinked twice and smiled, "Alright then, Natsume"

Natsume smirked, "Okay. Dismissed. Ask your excess questions tomorrow." He said. "I'll have my lunch now…" he straightened his turtleneck.

Mikan smiled, "Well, why not have lunch together with me? I'll be eating as well" she said nicely.

Natsume looked at her, "Where do you plan to eat?" he asked.

She blinked twice, "I haven't really thought of that" she said. Natsume gave a small laugh, "I see but I agree to eat with you. You come with me. We'll be eating in Aragawa Restaurant" Mikan's eyes widened. Aragawa Steak House was the most expensive restaurant in the world. "Oh gee, I don't really know if I'm appropriate to eat there… I bet there are lots of foreigners and rich people there…" she said.

Natsume shook his head, "No one's unworthy to not to eat there. Besides, you're my _girlfriend_ now aren't you? So you're also rich" he said, encouraging him. "Besides, you don't know where to eat so might as well eat there with me, Mikan" he said nicely and gave a small smile. It was barely noticeable though. But Morgan knows he's smiling.

"If you say so, Natsume." Mikan just smiled.

Natsume raised his arm to Mikan's reach. Mikan just stared at him then smiled and wrapped her hand in his elbow and walked with him.

**Aragawa Restaurant**

The double glass doors of the restaurant were opened by two men and greeted them both. Mikan just tilted her head and gave them a flashing smile while Natsume just nodded and gave them a "good afternoon". Many people were in the restaurant. Rich people and foreigners were eating. Then, a waitress came to them, smiling.

"A table for two, ma'am and sir?"

Natsume nodded. The waitress led them to a vacant table. Mikan and Natsume sat down and then they were given their menus and scanned through. They gave their orders and waited for it. While waiting…

"Can I ask why you're hiring women to be your fake girlfriend?" Mikan asked him.

Natsume looked outside the window through the street, "It was because of a promise I made" he said. "20 years ago and now, my parents expect that I have a girlfriend. I don't want to let them down so I have to get a girlfriend by making an advertisement in the internet" he explained.

Mikan also looked outside, "I see…" she said. Then, she looked at him as he looked at her in the eyes, "I understand what you feel, Natsume. I also want to make my parents happy just like you do." She said. He looked at her in silence. "I'd do anything just to make them happy…" Mikan said, looking down at her hand.

Natsume stared at her. They were both silent until the waitress came back with a tray carrying their food. The two of them ordered a steak and rice with corn, green peas and carrots and iced tea as beverage. Then they ate their food and stayed a bit. Natsume looked outside the window again, and stared across the street silently. Mikan was quietly looking around the restaurant, examining each detail. Until, Natsume broke the silence.

"What do you do as a living before you entered this job?" he asked, still facing the window.

Mikan looked at him. "Well, I was a chef" she said.

"What restaurant?"

Mikan looked outside the window, "This restaurant…"

Natsume lifted his head a bit, "Oh, I see. Were you fired or did you quit?"

She began to tremble as she remembered. Remembered the reason why she retired herself. "Because…" she trailed off as she began to shake and clutched her hands together. Natsume held her cold, trembling hands with his soft and warm ones. She looked at him. He looked at her in the eye and nodded. She nodded back and clamed herself down. "Well, the manager, he brought me in the food storage room and locked us both. There, he tried to rape me…" she said softly in a whisper.

Natsume stood up. He was going to bust the manager and fire him but Mikan stopped him before he could even take a step away from their table. He looked at her with a questioning look. She shook her head. "It's okay. Your reputation to your parents will stay the say if they don't find out that your girlfriend—fake girlfriend was almost raped by the manager of the most expensive restaurant in the world" she said. Natsume grunted. He was a gentleman but at the same time, he isn't when it comes to girls he hates; namely those natural-born flirtatious bitches and whores.

Natsume sat down and leaned back and slouched as he crossed his arms, annoyed. Mikan smiled faintly at him. "It's okay. Just concentrate on your job. It's not your business so I'll handle it. It happened I'm safe now so it doesn't really matter" she said.

He stared at her, a bit impressed. No one ever told him to concentrate on his own business before. Especially not a woman. Mostly, his friends would pull him in any cases and not ask his permission or don't take any consideration and girls would pout and tell him that he should buy them jewellery and stuff. But his case now is different. It was a girl who told him not to worry and bother his own business instead of hers. True she is unique and an impressive one.

"Besides, I can't tolerate someone, especially my boss, to fix my problem" Mikan flashed a smile at him.

Natsume blinked nonchalantly then replied, "My tolerance is not of your business so I can do whatever I want. I am your boss, you said it yourself." He paused. She stared at him. "And as the boss, I am free-willed to do what I want; whether it concerns my staff or not" he continued.

Mikan sighed but smiled after, "Thanks, I really appreciate your concern but it's okay now." She said.

Natsume grunted with annoyance and rolled his eyes to the window, "I'll let you go this time, tangerine." He said and released an exasperated sigh.

Mikan just gave a short giggle and looked at the classic, silver framed, circular Quartz brand wall clock. It read 1:48 pm. She stood up, "Well, thank you for having lunch with me. It was also nice talking to you. I must go and pack my things now" she said.

Natsume also stood up and dusted his Armani pants and placed his hands inside his pockets. "I see. Well, you take care. I also have a schedule with some producers. I'll see you tomorrow, little girl" he said as he placed down a large amount of money on the table and left with her.

When they got outside the restaurant, they both bid their goodbyes to each other and went their own separate ways; Natsume on the right and Mikan on the left. Mikan got a taxi to get herself back to her house and packed some of her things.

**:: End of Chapitre 2::**

**:: ****会合の氏の端。 億万長者 ****::**

**:: End of Meeting Mr. Billionaire ::**

**:: Bloodyraven.13 ::**


End file.
